herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pumbaa (Disney)
Pumbaa is a warthog who serves as one of Simba's sidekicks in The Lion King alongside Timon. He treats Timon like a brother. He is the tetartagonist in the first film, a supporting character in the second film and The Lion Guard and the deuteragonist of the third film and the TV series. He is voiced by Ernie Sabella in all his appearances. History ''The Lion King''/''The Lion King 1 1/2'' A silhouette version of Pumbaa is seen in the theater where he watches with Timon. In this midquel, Pumbaa appears as a mysterious figure which turns out to be him after Timon says, "Goodbye" to Ma. When he and Timon have a misunderstanding, they decide to be best friends. He and Timon also made all the animals faint when they are about to see Simba. When they want to go to a home, they hear Simba and Nala singing, "I Just Can't Wait To Be King", getting humiliated. Pumbaa, along with Timon, tries to find a new home in the Elephant Graveyard (where Mufasa is attacking the hyenas), in the Gorge (where a herd of wildebeests stampedes), and a new location ("Hakuna Matata"). This is where they let Simba stay after rescuing him from buzzards and raising him after Mufasa's death. Pumbaa also hates when Timon and Simba drink snails at morning, meaning that they will feel stuffed. Outside the midquel, Pumbaa (also with Timon) teach Simba how to say, "Hakuna Matata" ("No Worries"). Pumbaa also feels jealous about Simba falling in love with Nala, so Timon and Pumbaa decide to break them up. Although they failed, Simba and Nala argued in the recycled original movie. Timon convinces Pumbaa that they won and walk away from Mufasa's spirit (thinking that he is a storm cloud). Nala also convinces him and Timon that they must return to Pride Rock where Simba is confronting his uncle Scar. In the midquel, Pumbaa also becomes friends again with Timon in the desert. He, Timon, Simba, Rafiki, Nala, and her lionesses are seen confronting Scar and the hyenas. His last appearance (along with Timon) was when they see Simba become the king and standing up with Timon on Pride Rock. In the midquel, he also appears singing the final song in Hakuna Matata. ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' Pumbaa later appears alongside Timon during Kiara's birth. He and Timon faint when Rafiki says the cub is the girl. Later, after being sent by Simba to keep an eye on her, Pumbaa and Timon try to give Kiara shade and offer her grubs which she rejects. He and Timon argue after eating the grubs, describing what is crunchy or slimy giving Kiara the chance to sneak away into the Outlands. Later, he is seen with Timon, Nala and two Pridelander lionesses in joining Simba in trying to drive out Scar's loyal follower and leader of the Outsiders, Zira and her son Kovu (who Kiara befriends). Years later, Pumbaa and Timon are sent by Simba to watch over Kiara on her first hunt but she catches them and and is angered that her father broke his promise to let her do the hunt alone and leaves. After Zira and the Outsiders' ambush, Pumbaa carries an injured Simba back to Pride Rock. Pumbaa and Timon later see Kovu return to Pride Rock and like Simba, believe him to have been part of the ambush. Later, he and Timon feel worried about not watching Kiara (after she runs away to look for Kovu) and also outsmarting the Outsiders during the final battle. After the two prides reunite and Kiara and Kovu are married, Zazu isn't amused when Pumbaa and Timon burst into tears until they stop. Pumbaa, along with Timon, is rejoiced when Mufasa's ghost says "We are one". ''The Lion Guard'' Pumbaa along with Timon, appears in the 2015 TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and it's follow up 2016 series The Lion Guard. It is set in the middle of the second film and is centred around Simba and Nala's second child Kion. In this series Pumbaa and Timon serve as uncles to Kion's honey badger friend Bunga. Other adaptations ''Timon and Pumbaa'' Pumbaa, along with Timon, is one of the main characters appearing in multiple episodes. He is currently voiced by Ernie Sabella. In the series, it is revealed that Pumbaa's surname is Smith and his known relatives are his uncles Boaris (who is a Russian ballet dancer) and Ernie and that he has a cousin called Mildred. Pumbaa also briefly adopted a alligator and named him Pumbaa Jr.. Family *Uncles: Boaris and Ernie *Cousin - Mildred *Adoptive Sons - Simba and Pumbaa Jr. *Adoptive Nephew - Bunga Songs sung by Pumbaa * Hakuna Matata - He and Timon sing this song about a new name in paradise. Outside the midquel, he and Timon use these words to let Simba know for no worries. In a deleted version, his role is the same after Timon sings. However, he says, "When he was a young meerkat!". * Warthog Rhapsody - Another silly song which features Timon and Pumbaa singing the song about Simba as a new visitor. This is deleted though it was later recycled as That's All I Need for The Lion King 1 ½. * Can You Feel the Love Tonight? - This song revolves why he and Timon are jealous about Simba and Nala falling in love. Pumbaa's lines are removed after Timon sings. This happens on Timon too. * Alone Together - This song revolves who Timon and Pumbaa met each other in a different way. This song is a mix of "Mexican Hat Dance" and "La Cucaracha". Trivia * Pumbaa's flatulence is actually Ernie Sabella zerberting on his hand. (pressing his mouth on his hand and creating the sound). Sabella states that he is proud to be "the first Disney character--who...actually had gas." Similar Heroes *James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc./Monsters, University) *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Ernie (Sesame Street) *Lloyd Christmas (Dumb and Dumber series) *Yellow (M n' Ms commercials) *Heavy (Team Fortress) *Owen (Total Drama) Gallery Simba first meets Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|"You know kid, My buddy Timon said "ya gotta put your behind in your past!" Pumbaa.jpg|"Hakuna Mutata, it means no worries!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5308.jpg|"WHEN I WAS A YOUNG WARTHOOOOG!!!" Timon-and-Pumbaa.jpg|Timon stops Pumbaa from saying "it" in front of the kids. Timon-pumbaa-simba.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.jpg|Pumbaa screaming comically as Nala's about to pounce on him. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6449.jpg|"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!" Timon & pumbaa.png|Pumbaa and Timon crying. Timon and Pumbaa distracting the hyenas.png|Pumbaa and Timon distracting the hyenas. Timon and Pumba's silly war cry.png|Timon and Pumbaa charging into the battle. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9234.jpg|"THEY CALL ME MR. PIG!! AAAAAHHH!!!!" Timon & Pumbaa screams each other.png|Timon & Pumbaa screaming face to face. Kiara, Kovu, and Timon and Pumbaa laughing.png IIPumbaaSimba'sPride8.png Timon and Pumbaa 2.PNG TLK3Timon022.PNG|Pumbaa and Timon arguing if they should go help Simba defeat Scar. Timon and Pumbaa 3.png|Timon and Pumbaa reunite. Pumbaa Jaw Drop.gif|Pumbaa' jaw drop when Timon asks Shenzhi to marry him. Imagetlgtap .jpeg|Pumbaa and Timon in The Lion Guard. Imagetlgtromtpb.png|Pumbaa with Timon and their adoptive nephew Bunga. imagetlktapub.png|Pumbaa and his uncle Boaris imagetlktappj .png|Pumbaa and his adoptive son Pumbaa Jr. Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Singing Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Working Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Partners in Training Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Honest Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Victims Category:Childhood friends Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Con artist Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Genius Category:Comedy Heroes